Tasered
by WereHamster
Summary: It's funny how meeting someone in a coffee shop, after you literally run into each other, can kind of spiral out of control. We all know and understand the the wolves are these super strong beings. But how well do they hold up against being tasered? Warning: This is written from the mind of a teenage girl. A scary place. Rated for language and the honest thoughts every girl has
1. Espresso

You would think that I'm smart enough to realize that the gentle prodding of my parents questions of "What do you think of Seattle?" is the pre-curser to a move...A move from the bright and sunny Napa California; to the more often than not dank and dreary Seattle Washington; all because my dear Papa is getting a promotion in the police force. However, for all of my high points and 'training' from my Papa, I was not smart enough to figure that little nugget out.

So, here I am, quietly plodding around on my own from street to street, in the city of Seattle, getting a feel for Papa's home town on one of its more sunny days. Though as sun goes, this one is feeble at best. Most of the shops that line the streets are normal, clothing shops, books shops, and souvenir shops. Nothing too unexpected, or extraordinary. Nothing that I am looking for. I just want a quiet little 'no-body knows about' coffee shop where I can have an overly caffeinated, well made drink; and a chance to think about this move.

I finally find what I'm looking for on a street off the main road where the less adventurous tourists tend to stay away from because its lacking the glow of the movie theater lights. Inside the well polished windows I can see more local-looking people sitting in plush chairs, and the very surprising thing is that only one person is using a laptop; everyone else is reading or having an actual conversation with another person. Stepping through the propped open door, I move inside the amazing smelling cafe and take a moment to appreciate every little component that makes this place exactly what I want. The perfect "Little Corner of Heaven".

Before I know it I am clutching between my hands the nectar of the Gods. Full of creamy, dreamy, yumminess that can only come from the wonderful combination of coffee and milk...Along with some other fattening stuff I can't bear to think about at this point in time. While walking out of my official new favorite place in this un known city, I lift the straw (a lovely cup the shade of clear sky blue might I add with a pearly white straw, a nice touch to go with the Corner of Heaven theme they have going on) to my lips and move through the propped open door once again, but this time I encounter something in my way. Something making its own way into the cafe, and straight into me. This mass is much bigger than I am, and moving against me, causing me to be forced backward...Well not so much forced, fall. I fell backwards, my free hand lashing out to stabilize myself and latching onto the closest thing to me; the shirt of the person in my way. Bringing the enormous mass down with me. Down on top of me, right?

Wrong. One would assume that I'm going to be the one on the ground. That I am going to be smothered to death by some un known person as my delicious espresso beverage sloshes all over the floor of this place that I can never return to because of this insufferable oaf who I am putting all of the blame on. No espresso drink should of had to suffer! Anyway, I braced myself for the impact of a cold hard ground and the crushing weight of a body on top of me, and probably a sopping wet head of espresso hair. But none of that came; no impact, no crushing, and no espresso hair.

Instead I feel like I'm being spun around, the backsplash of ice coffee in my face, and landing on top of someone. Someone who must have ninja like skills to keep me from landing on the floor, and on top of that must be an extreme ninja gentleman to take the landing on the floor. I keep my eyes closed as the coffee drips off my face and onto the person below me, who is breathing calm and not saying a word. Strange since most people would be talking nonstop the moment they hit the floor. But no, here we lay with everyone's eyes on us as we remain silent, and in my case at least, eyes closed.

Though, after a few moments I do open my eyes, I wish I could close them again. Not because I know the person below me, not because they are ugly, or scary. Because the look on his face, and especially in his eyes is one of such focus, such intensity, and such pure happiness that I can't stand it and I surely don't _understand_ it. I mean why would you look like you just got your biggest, best wish when someone just plowed into you and spilt ice cold coffee all over you?

Those eyes though...So focused and pure, it's like they are trying to swallow every inch of me that they see, which is only my face at this point. I can't see the rest of this man's body, but from what I can feel, it's amazing. All hard and manly...Wait, what am I saying? Moments ago I was blaming this man for the uncaring and blatant murder of my coffee. Now I'm saying he's all hard, manly, positively flowing with musky wilderness wonder...Hey, I'm human right? And it _was_ only coffee.

Only coffee? Who is this person and what are they doing to my brain?! We haven't even spoke yet and I'm pretty sure somewhere in the back of my mind I planned to jump his bones in the restroom...But, that can't happen because we haven't even spoke yet. Right. Speaking, that should happen right about now.

"Um...Are you ok?" I question in a voice I'm not even sure he could hear... I never knew I could be so quiet. Before he has a chance to reply I become once again aware of everyone else in the shop looking at us, wondering why were still on the floor, and by now, if we even plan on moving. As quickly as we ended up on the floor, I'm off of it; standing over the man and offering my hand to haul him to his feet. Those eyes, those intense eyes once again swallow my every feature, my every movement. The longer I think about it I register it as an almost predatory gaze. I wonder if he's a hunter?

With my hand firmly grasped in his, he moves swiftly, and easily to his feet without using me at all. I swear I didn't feel a single tug as he moved. As he stands to his full height I realize something that slipped my mind before. This dude is huge. As in probably had to stoop to get through the door and honestly I'm surprised he didn't have to walk through it sideways, huge. Another thing I realize is, his hand is ridiculously warm, and the coffee has already begun to dry on his shirt, the dark splotches disappearing.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." The stranger said without releasing my hand, never taking his eyes off mine. "Since I did kinda run into you..." he added with a half smile that showed just a fraction of teeth. Something about it was both sweet and tingly. Good tingly.

"Yea...you kinda did...But I think I have to take some responsibility since I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled, my voice still abnormally small. Now here's what kind of confused me, instead of also feeling awkward because of my awkwardness, he smiled. An endearing, sweet smile like he thought it was cute instead of freakish and strange. Like the way you would smile at a child who can't come up with the word it wants.

"Well since I ruined your drink, let me buy you another one?" He offered dropping my hand and motioning to the puddle on the floor, though he didn't seem to notice or care about his shirt. Which no doubt is ruined.

"Oh no no no... I can't let you do that. I did kinda ruin your shirt. It's all stained and coffee smelling. Thank you for the offer though." I concluded with what I hoped was a sweet smile instead of some creepy half grimace. You know, I would be better at this if my brain would stop making plans to shag him, which it's doing without my permission!

"Well for one, I wouldn't be in here if I didn't like the smell of coffee. Also, this shirt has probably been through worse. Just saying. Seriously though, it's the least I can do." That adorable smile was back, but this time wider, and more teeth. Goodness was there nothing about this man that my brain didn't go hay-wire over?

"Tell you what...You can buy me another drink, if I can buy yours. That way I don't feel totally guilty about practically assaulting you with my first one." I am forced to laugh at my own words, because even to my ears they don't sound the slightest bit smooth, it's like my brain can't make up its own mind. Does it want to get him or not? Because at this point it seems like I'm doing my best to be totally difficult.

With a moment of pause and deep concentration his face breaks out into a broad grin, complete with raised eyebrows and a slightly, adorably, crinkled nose. "Now see, that doesn't work. Because if I allow you to do that than I might as well just be buying my own drink, no. I'm getting you another drink." With that he once again grabs my hand and tows me towards the counter as an employee makes their way to the puddle with a mop and bucket. "So, what was it you were drinking?"

There was a slightly awkward silence as we listened to the light hiss of the espresso machines and the whirl of a blender as the drinks were prepared. I had an elaborate, and in my opinion well thought out, plan of putting my money on the counter then dashing out the door and back to my car before he could argue and end this tormentingly awkward moment, and to keep my brain from coming up with ever more embarrassing ideas about this man who I don't even know and decided that I was going to have no more contact with. Since I didn't know him or this city for that matter.

That plan was dashed the moment the drinks were poured and I moved for my wallet. One broad hand grasped my wrist and pulled my hand from my purse where it clutched my wallet; the other hand grabbed my wallet and placed it back into the purse it came out of. "Not going to happen. Nice try though." He chuckled with a wink before handing over a ten dollar bill and offering another clear sky blue cup for me to grab.

Taking the cup with a gratefully sheepish smile and a tucked head I said a quick "Thanks, sorry again" and moved quickly out the door before I could turn an embarrassing shade of scarlet, if I hadn't already. Without looking behind me I headed back to the parking garage where I left my truck... Almost 6 blocks away. Honestly the longest walk of my life. For whatever reason I didn't think to look behind me until I was about one block away from my car. While taking a pull from the straw I looked over my shoulder to see the man following no to far behind; when he noticed me looking he toasted his cup to me and sped up slightly, calling out a "Hey!"

Pausing and turning to face him, this time feeling uncomfortable and not the least bit interested in jumping him. "Hi?" I said shortly, hoping I didn't sound too rude but at the same time wanting to make it clear that I was leaving.

"You left before I could get your name.." He answered, looking over my stance which I admit, was a bit flighty, though I doubt I would be able to outrun this guy.

"Azalea.." I said before turning on my heel and marching back towards the car. The sky had gotten darker...Was I really in the coffee shop for that long?

"Wait!" He called again behind me causing me to stop and turn, this time my stance wasn't flighty, it was strong. My free hand reached into my purse and found the hard plastic object I was looking for. Flicking a button on the side and feeling the buzz in my palm I looked the man in the eyes, daring him to touch me. "I'm Embry... I was wondering if I could see you again"

"Nice to meet you but I have to go. Thanks for the coffee." I said quickly before turning again, brushing off his question about seeing him again. Two quick steps later I feel a large warm hand close around the top of my left arm, the arm holding my coffee. Quickly turning and pulling the object from my purse I hold down a button on the opposite side from the on switch and press the two metal prongs to the side of his neck; sending volts of electricity coursing from the taser and into his body. I run as he drops to the cement and twitches in a second puddle of coffee.

Clearly I don't take kindly to being followed down a street.

Once I am safely tucked away in my truck I toss the taser on the passenger seat so it can cool off before I rest my head on the steering wheel and let out a puff of breath I hadn't even been aware I was holding in. Placing my coffee in the cup holder to my side I dig through my purse for my keys with shaky hands. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye I look up to see the man, Embry, making his way through the line of cars, one hand rubbing his neck and the other hold in a cell phone which he appeared to be texting on. Meaning his head was thankfully bent to look at the phone.

Once again I held my breath, waiting until he got in a beat up looking car and drove away. Finally finding my keys I jam them in the ignition and back out of the space I was in and speeding along the row and out of the garage.

Though we technically live in the Seattle area now, Papa has an old friend who lives in Forks, so that's where were spending the next week or so... Meaning I have a long drive ahead of me.

As I hit the highway one question rings in my head. How did 'Embry' get out of the taser effects that fast?


	2. Elephant in the Room

During the three hour long drive, during which I blasted music and sang at the top of my lungs to pass the time, random thoughts pushed their way into my mind; up past the song lyrics and crazy ideas I still have yet to let go of concerning that Embry guy. Who I have made up my mind to not think about!

_How could someone come out of being tased so fast? He walked into the parking garage a minute or two after I did! TEXTING! He shouldn't have been able to do more than piss himself and twitch!_

The only thing to greet me on the outskirts of Forks, were trees. Lots and lots of trees. They created an impenetrably dense wall on either side of the two lane road. In the distance I can see soupy looking lights, and barely noticeable building outlines against the indigo sky. I don't quite understand why were spending out first week in Washington in a town were not living in; instead of the house we just bought in the city we _are_ going to live in.

I did a slight happy dance when I reached the center of...town? Is this a town? The shops are small, one diner, a hunting store or two, a grocery store... That is all I get the chance to notice before I turn down a small street; following it along I finally see my parents car and breathe a sigh of relief. I can finally get out of this damn truck!

Doing a quick U turn I pull behind my parents car on the street and park. Waiting for a moment I once again rest my head on the steering wheel, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth; hoping to still my once again shaking hands. I have no idea why I'm nervous! I love people..._ usually. _Papa said that Charlie has a daughter a little younger than I am, so there would be someone to hang out with, oh and her friends of course. Whoever they are.

Finally steeling my nerves I grab my bag from the back seat and pull myself from my truck. The beep of it locking echo's through the empty street; but causes movement inside the white two story house. Mama pokes her head through the curtains and smiles, motioning for me to come to the door.

Actually I was thinking of climbing through the second story window..._Kidding_.

The inside of the house is basic, like a woman used to live here, now a man lives here and hasn't changed a thing...Which basically is what happened. My bag lay forgotten as I am wrapped in my parents arms. They act like they haven't seen me in forever! A few hours is not forever.

"Az, this is Charlie Swan. Charlie, this is my baby Azalea" Papa says motioning to me with his chest puffed out in the police-ish way he has. Like I'm his greatest achievement now that I've gradated high school and am moving on to become a Phlebotomy technician.

"I'm hardly a baby, Papa. Hello Charlie, nice to meet you." I laugh with a kind smile as I shake Charlie's offered hand.

"Well Bella should be around here somewhere..." Charlie says not really casting a glance to look, almost as if she's not one for people in general. Great.

"I'm right here dad..." A voice says from the stairs outside the living room. Moving to get a better look I am greeted by a girl with brunette hair, and pale, pale skin. Like damn... Is there really no sun here? I can't live without my sun!

I decide that this will be a lot less painful for everyone if I just take the first fall..."Hey Bella. I'm Azalea" I offer my hand out of habit.

Finally after a moment's pause she reaches out and accepts the shake. Her hand is small, even compared to mine. Now that that awkwardness is over we can move on right? To more fun and less parent filled activities... If only I knew how to suggest this.

"Hey dad...I'm gunna go see Jake. You wanna come?" Bella offers the last sentence to me, motioning to the door with just the slightest smile on her face.

"Oh boys? Yes! I would _love_ to come" I say all the sudden energetic again. Practically bouncing on my toes at the chance to get out and meet people that I might actually be able to act like myself around. Myself is a very scary thing.

"_**Boys?**_" Papa asks with wide eyes and raised eyebrows

"Yes Papa, _boys!_ The male species. I believe you were once one yourself!" I mock as I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek then move to Mama to do the same. "I'll be back later" I call out the door as Bella and I make our way to my truck. "You don't mind me driving do you?" I ask with my keys already in hand.

"No, go ahead. Just take the main road out of town and keep going..." Bella says hauling herself up into my truck.

The drive was mostly silent. I would try and ask questions but they would soon fall apart. The most I could figure out is that Jacob is an old childhood friend who lives far out of town in a place called La Push; that she has a boyfriend named Edward...and that's about it. Honestly if someone moved to my home town and was asking me questions they would find out tons of stuff...Mostly because I love talking...sometimes.

I'm not sure what I was expecting from La Push, but what I did find were more trees... Small hidden side streets, and fair sized houses. In the dark nigh things seemed to come alive, the twinkling lights from windows cast shadows onto the trees but never _into_ the trees. Bella's directions were simple "Right" or "Left" no conversation. Just the sound of the radio...

Finally after the last "Left" we pulled up in front of a house backed up against the woods. The front of the house is lined with a long porch, and a door that seemed to open right into the kitchen. As the car doors opened we could hear laughter and talking "This is Jacob's house?" I ask thinking that the answer would be obvious but craving some form of conversation!

"No... This is Sam and Emily's house...Everyone just sort of hangs out or ends up here..." Bella says before shuffling too the door. No one greets us at the door, the house is empty with all the noise coming from the back yard it seems like.

I follow Bella through the kitchen, the living room, and finally onto the back steps of the house. The group is composed of more people than I would have thought, and the majority of them were guys. The occasional girl...So far I could count three... Dotted the group. Conversation stopped as faces turned towards us, both curious and expectant.

"Bella!" A booming voice called before a giant form snatched her from my side and swung her up into their arms laughing loudly. Leaving me to stand awkward and alone, my hands twisting and playing with my keys. Faces, all I can see are faces. Each complete with tanned skin and dark hair. Almost all of them wore a large splitting grin as they look me over...except for two.

One was a sour looking girl who averted her eyes the moment I looked at her...The second was...No...

The moment I see him I can't help it, my face breaks out into a huge grin and I snort out a laugh at the glaring expression he wears. Before I can begin cackling loudly I jump off the steps and into the shadows of the house where I try and control my laughter. All the while I can feel the burning eyes of one very angry looking man at my back.

Before long Bella comes hunting for me, only to find me still giggling to myself like I have gone insane. Maybe I have, he can't really be here can he? I mean honestly what are the odds? "You ok?" Bella ask trying to get a clear view of my face

Finally sucking in a deep breath I look her in the eyes and stunt my giggling. "Yea...Yea I'm ok" I laugh out as I stuff my keys in my back pocket and follow her back towards the mass of people. As expertly s I can I try and dodge around Embry, never holding eye contact for more than a second or two, just long enough to grin or see him raise an eyebrow.

The longer we sat outside the colder the temperature seemed to go. I was the only one who seemed to notice, everyone else was either in short sleeves or wrapped in the arms of another, blissfully un aware to the cold. Finally I can't take it anymore, "Sam, I hate to be a pain, but can I borrow a sweatshirt?" I ask one of the few people whose name I was able to remember. Mostly because it's his house.

"Oh he doesn't really wear them, here we can move inside...It is getting a little chilly" Emily offered with a kind smile. The shock of her scars had worn off, now all I really noticed was how genuinely happy she looked.

"I don't want to be a pain" I said quickly as everyone moved to stand

"Too late for that" A voice growled out from behind me

"No one asked you" I laughed before standing and bounding in the house, all further thoughts of being a pain forgotten.

Now that I'm happy and warm inside on the couch I make up my mind to take the elephant in the room head on. And that elephant just so happens to be sitting on the floor against the wall across from me, eyes never leaving my face. With what I hope is an easy smile I meet those eyes... Eyes that once again seem to be swallowing every detail, everything there is to see about me. The smile that breaks his face is the same predatory one from before, the kind that sent chills through me.

There's an electricity in the room; it's like I can actually feel it crackling and sizzling. The conversation around us quiets, turning into a gentle murmur, or maybe it's the fact that I'm not paying attention to them anymore.

Not knowing what else to say I offer a simple "Hi" with a small wave of my hand. When this doesn't trigger any form of response I take a more drastic step. I slide off the couch and scootch across the floor until I'm sitting directly in front of Embry, my legs crossed. I rest my elbows on my knees and put my chin in my hands, just staring at him.

"Ok...What the hell is this?" Someone asks, one of the guys who's I haven't been able to remember.

"This psycho chick _tasered_ me!" Embry burst out, pointing an accusatory finger at me

"It was self defense! You grabbed my arm!" I shot back

"Yea because I was trying to ask you out!"

"You _ followed_ me to the parking garage! Kinda creepy there tantor!"

"My car was parked there! It's not like I just ran up and tackled you!"

I snorted into my hands "No, you already covered the tackling part in the doorway of the cafe!"

"We agreed that was both of our faults! And I made it up to you! I bought you another coffee!"

From the corner of my eye I could see people's head bouncing from one of us to the other as they tried to keep up with the sarcastic conversation. "Look...If you had said, I'm parked in the parking garage, let me walk you? Then maybe you wouldn't have gotten the shit shocked out of you!" I snapped though there was a grin on my face. Truth be told I was starting to get those unsavory thoughts in my head again. There's a guest bedroom in this place right?

Wait, no!

"So wait, let me get this straight...You tackled her in the doorway of a cafe, bought her another coffee, followed her down the street, then got your ass tasered?" Someone asked I think it might be Paul? Not sure though...

"Yes!" I laughed before turning my head back to look at Embry who was shaking his head and glaring at me.

"No, that's not exactly how it happened"

"But that's kinda how it happened? Which is good enough for me!" Paul cheered high fiving someone else.

"Embry" I said in my most placating voice, causing him to snap his head away from glaring murderously at Paul to me. With his head slightly tilted to the right, he looked adorable. All cuddly. "Can't we just forget about this and move on?" I asked turning on the charm, it's getting late and I'm tired.

From another corner I can hear someone whisper "Ten bucks he caves..."

Honestly what is it with guys?

"I guess... But it's your turn to make it up to me now" Embry finally agrees, though the predatory look has spread to his eyes as well.

"Ok, will you _please_ stop looking like you're going to jump each other in the next few minutes?! It's disturbing!" Paul whined making a sickly face.

Oh my god...We've been caught and we haven't even done anything yet. Wait..._**Yet?**_ There is no _yet_!

"Don't be mad Paul. Just cause you're not getting any" Embry sneered with a wicket grin

"Hey! You're not getting any either!" I shrieked trying to play at looking stunned, though really, we all know that the two of us were thinking the same things. Damn you teenage hormones!

"Okay well I'm calling this a night guys. Before we either end up with a brawl or something much less...family friendly. Azalea, Bella, everyone is staying over here tomorrow night. You are more than welcome to join us." Emily concluded with a smile from where she sat wrapped in Sam's arms.

"Yea...I'd like that" I laughed as I stood looking at Bella, "What about you?" I asked with a smile while pulling out my keys.

"Sure..." She said giving Jacob one final hug. Once the hug was over, Jacob's eyes seemed to zero in on my keys.

"What kind of car do you drive?" He asked, looking like he was about ready to start drooling.

"It's not a car, it's a truck. Can we swoon over how incredibly sexy it is tomorrow? I'm tired." I whine moving towards the door with Bella following in my wake.

"Azalea wait a second!" Embry called from back in the living room

Pausing with my hand on the door knob I turn and look at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you going to try and attack me again?" I ask with a small laugh

"Are you going to tase me again?"

"Depends, did you like it?" I sneer not even bothering with trying to be coy

"Little bit. Actually, I was wondering if I could see you again?" He asked a rogue smile that he probably practiced until it was guaranteed to get him what he wanted.

"You will see me again...Tomorrow" I stated simply before moving out the door and into the relative safety of my truck.

Once Bella was in her seat I started the truck and I swear, a few of the guys drooled. Yea, my truck is hot. Jussayin.

"He likes you"

"I suppose he does"

Maybe this week won't be so awkward...


	3. A quick note

Hello lovelies,

So, those were the first two chapters of _Tasered_, my very first chapter story. I'm actually pretty proud of how they came out, but I still want to know what you think. What do you think of the story so far? Is there anything you would like to see in future chapters? How much do you love it? Etcetera, etcetera. So, leave your comments, reviews, or anything I have forgotten to mention. I will continue to post more chapters within the next few days.

I hope you have enjoyed reading the first two chapters and that you will enjoy all the ones that will follow, however many that maybe…I haven't quite decided yet.  
Anyway… This is me saying thank you ღ


End file.
